This disclosure relates generally to bird feeders. More specifically, it relates to a seed port that is designed to accommodate and to permit dispensing a variety of seeds from a reservoir-type bird feeder. Typically, to attract a variety of birds to a feeding area, it is recommended that a variety of seeds be provided. The disclosed seed port, when configured in one of two modes, will permit the dispensing of a conventional mix of large and small seeds, and when configured in a second mode, will permit only the dispensing of smaller seeds, that traditionally attract specific and smaller birds.